


Aurons Prefer Blondes

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Cally had been on the London with the rest of the prisoners? What if they'd all wound up exiled on Cygnus Alpha? What if Cally's telepathy had been more than a match for Vargas's insanity?</p><p>Well, here's one possible answer for those questions.</p><p>(Blake and Avon are only mentioned as a pairing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurons Prefer Blondes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a B7 Alternate Universe/Alternate Reality Ficathon

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Cally looked out over the neatly spaced rows of baked clay irrigation pipe watering a field of scrubby berry bushes and nodded. "Yes, this is quite clever. The priest who had this idea shall be rewarded." She let her gaze take on an otherworldly look. Around her, priests touched their foreheads and muttered the new ritual words - 'Only from her mind comes thought'.

"Yes, Blake shall have his reward. He may have the one known as Avon, his to do with as he wishes." Cally smiled. Really, Blake would be a troublemaker if not given something to keep him occupied, and she'd seen the intimacy of the quarrels he had with Avon. Best to pair them up officially.

"Praise be to the Goddess! Praise be!" the priests said fervently. 

Now, return to your work. Cally sent telepathically, and the priests moaned in near orgasmic pleasure at hearing the voice of the goddess in their own minds.

***

"I think you ought to tone it down a little, Cally, " Jenna remarked while she was brushing out Cally's hair carefully. It had a tendency to catch and break.

"Perhaps." Cally smiled at Jenna. "Does that mean I should cancel the nude wrestling?"

Jenna laughed. "Oh, no, you can't do that, we haven't enough bread, so we need all the circuses we can get." Jenna swept Cally's hair aside and nuzzled her neck. "Besides, it always makes me incredibly randy watching Gan play with them."

"And I," Cally admitted. "And it's a much better way of disciplining unbelievers than Vargas's." She shuddered. "The man was an animal. It took very little to drive him completely mad." Cally turned around, and placed her hands inside Jenna's robe. "Have I thanked you recently for killing Vargas?"

"Not recently, no." Jenna started unlacing Cally's robe. 

"Then I thank you again. You were splendid, the way you thrust that knife... the lamplight shining on your hair." Cally squeezed Jenna's left breast. "Breathing so heavily..."

Jenna was breathing heavily at the moment. "You don't have any Goddess duties for the rest of the day, do you?"

Cally looked thoughtful. "Well, I really should..." Jenna kissed her and rubbed Cally's crotch. Cally gasped. "Should take the rest of the day off."

" 'Only from her mind comes thought'," Jenna quoted. She grinned and led Cally to the bedroom. "Talk dirty to me, Cally. In my mind."

_Why should I? You are so hot for me already I hardly need tell you how I will lick between your legs until your juices flow like a river. I do not need to tell you how good you will taste with my tongue inside your hot, pink flesh... how wide you will open yourself for me..._

Jenna moaned and ripped off her robe, throwing it to the floor. 

_How magnificent your breasts are..._  Cally bent to suck on Jenna's left nipple. _Soft and smooth... how good they feel when you rub them all over my body._

"Fuck," Jenna said fervently. "Put it on."

 _Why?_ Cally moved down further licking over the curve of Jenna's belly, then down to a patch of blonde curls. 

"Nostalgia," Jenna gasped. "I was looking at Blake's cock when you told him he could have Avon."

 _MMm... should I be jealous?_ Cally turned her head and nipped at Jenna's inner thigh.

"Never." Jenna grabbed Cally by the hair. "This is the only curly head I want between my thighs."

 _Do Earthmen have curly cock heads?_ Cally thought with as innocent a tone as she could manage. _Kinky._

Jenna laughed. "Take off your robe and take me."

Cally laughed aloud, and flung off her robe. _I shall show you no mercy, Earthwoman._

"Oh, good." Jenna thrust one leg in between Cally's. "I admire a woman who knows what she wants, and goes right for it." 

_Like this?_ Cally reached between them and plunged two fingers into Jenna, rubbing at the precise angle that most stimulated her lover. 

Jenna staggered, straightened up and began dragging Cally off towards the bed. "That's... not fair...you mind-reading bitch....oh, yes, Cally, right there." She pulled Cally's hand back to her crotch.

 _Now, Jenna, you know I can't read your mind... and if I could that would be cheating._ Cally thought primly, but was unable to suppress a mental giggle.

"I don't mind a little cheating. Remember, I was a free-trader, Cally." Jenna felt a pang of regret for the lost days of her freedom, but meeting Cally in the holding cell had made her decide that life was still worth living. She didn't know what she would have done if the Federation hadn't caught Cally on Saurian Major and decided that a show trial on Earth was necessary to impress the Aurons. 

Jenna wished she had been at that trial. They had tried to drug Cally into silence, but it hadn't worked on her telepathy, and she had mentally told everyone in the court what hypocrites and fools they all were. Jenna had managed no more than a brief hand-gesture at her own trial.

"Shh... Shh, darling." Cally had noticed the flash of melancholy on Jenna's face. She knelt and opened a chest beside the bed, taking out a double-ended dildo and the leather harness that went with it. It still felt wickedly decadent to her to use anything other than her body to please her lover, but how can a Goddess be decadent? Cally smiled. 

Jenna lay down on the bed, rubbing her breasts with one hand and working inside herself with the other.

"That's the best thing Vila's ever made." Jenna smiled. "He told me he was the model."

Cally looked at the double-headed dildo. "Earthmen are different!" she said solemnly, with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Jenna threw a pillow at Cally. 

Cally ducked and grinned. "All right, Jenna." She slicked both of the dildo's pricks, strapped on the harness and fastened the dildo in place, gasping as it slid into her.

Jenna watched hungrily. Abruptly she sat up and sucked on Cally's right nipple, one hand going down to rock the dildo gently inside of Cally.

 _Oh! That's not fair!_ Cally protested.

Jenna grinned and released her, lying on her back and pulling up her widespread legs. "Call me competitive."

"I'd rather call you 'love'." Cally settled between Jenna's legs, and pushed in. "All right?" she asked when she was pressed against Jenna's mound.

"Oh, yes..." Jenna sighed, and reached up to fondle Cally's breasts. "That's lovely."

Reassured, Cally began fucking Jenna; slowly at first, and gently, then harder and faster, as Jenna twisted and moaned beneath her, begging for more. They kept doing it until they were exhausted, having lost track of the number of orgasms they each had. 

Finally Cally pulled out of Jenna and lay down beside her, panting. She held out her hand. Jenna took it, put it to her lips and kissed it. 

Softly, Cally said, "Do you ever regret giving up men for me?"

Jenna opened her eyes, knelt up on an elbow and leaned over to kiss Cally. "Never, Goddess, never."

Cally smiled.


End file.
